Sajin Komamura x Tadao Okami lemon
by danoc
Summary: a lemon story of Sajin komamura and Tadao Okami warning mature sexual


Sajin komamura x Tadao **Ō****kami**

**(****Warning rated mature)**

**Six months have pass since the destruction of the Arrancars and foil the Dark Army's plans. Things have been a bit peaceful for Tadao, especially when he visits the Soul Society. He goes there to visit with Sajin to train with him and learn the new abilities his swords possesses. **

** As Tadao emerge from the gate, he was immediately collided with something big and soft. he heard a familiar voice. "hi there Tadao, long time no see. well not really." "Hello there Rangiku". Greeting one of his friends. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Then she clapped Tadao's mouth. "Rangiku, what the hell?!" "Shh- shh he will hear you." she said, "who, Toshiro?" That's "Captain Hitsugaya Tadao." An irritated voice said. **

**Both jumped at the voice and turned to see the young white captain with and annoyed face on his face. "Oh Capatain, how are you on this lovely day?" Nervously said Rangiku. "Enough Rangiku, you are supposed to worked on your paper assignments, not going all over the Soul Society just so you get some sake for free." said Toshiro. "Aww! Captain." she complained. "No Captain on me its part of your job to get it done. Now come on." Toshiro dragged Rangiku away. "Bye Tadao, I hope to see later today?" Tadao laughed while a sweat drop on his head.**

** Tadao heads for the training ground where he meets with Sajin to train. Tadao arrives at the training ground. He saw something that made him slack jawed and heard hallelujah singing in his head. He saw Sajin training with his sword sweating and shirtless. As Tadao standing with his jaw open and red face, Sajin stop training his sword cause he sense someone watching him. He turns around and sees Tadao. he smiles and says "Welcome Tadao." Tadao quickly shook off his surprise and tried to keep his eyes on Sajin's face rather then his shirtless upper body. "h-hi Sajin." trying to not to stutter and sound nervous. Sajin walked towards him and says "Are you ready?" And Tadao smirks "I was born ready." with Kuro Kiba in hand and in battle position, Sajin responds with ready his sword. "Then lets begin." both charged and the practice began.**

** An hour later, Tadao fell on his butt panting he said "a-alright im done. I c-cant keep going." he panted. Sajin stands a bit out of breath but otherwise alright, sheathing his sword and walked towards Tadao and offered him a hand Tadao tooked it and got back on his feet. "That's been a great practice today. you improve since our last spar." Sajin said. Tadao was ecstatic that he got a complement from Sajin (which are rare). the sun was beginning to set, so Sajin offered to stay for the night. Tadao accepted his offer calmly (inside his head he was ecstatic).**

**They arrived at Sajin own house (with a hot spring). Tadao had been at Sajin's house a few times mainly for short visits but never been in the hot spring. They enter the change room to remove their clothes to ready to get into the spring.**

**As they were taking off their clothes Tadao was taking a couple small peaks at Sajin as he was stripping his clothes until he had his fundoshi on Sajin spoke up. "If you are done watching me, why don't you join me?" He smirked.**

**Tadao eyes widen and his face was red with embarrassment at being caught looking. "I-I don't know what you mean." he stuttered. Sajin smirk grew "you know what I mean I seen you staring when I was practicing and now here, so tell me the truth." he said as he came closer to Tadao predator like.**

**Tadao wide eyed blushing and stuttered "yes I have been sneaking peeks at you." he said. Sajin responded in a surprising way he kissed him. Tadao was shocked in that moment thinking that it was a dream for a moment but felt too real.**

**They continued to kissing, messaging each other mouths with their tongues, Sajin moves his hand on Tadao stripping him of his shirt and coat then moves to Tadao's pants leaving him in his fundoshi same as Sajin. "Lets save the bath for later." said Sajin in a tone that's leaves no argument (not that Tadao wanted to).**

** Sajin lead Tadao the way his bedroom using flash step in an instanced. They were laying on Sajin's futon kissing like while Sajin kiss and sucks on Tadao's neck between kisses and moans. As things heated Sajin feel Tadao's body with his hands, while Tadao was enjoying Sajin's touch. Sajin then reach Tadao's fundoshi, he looks at Tadao asking him without words a question, understanding the look Sajin was giving he then nod giving him the ok. Then without any hesitation strip Tadao the last of his clothing leaving him naked.**

**Sajin took in the sight before and couldn't get enough, Tadao having and muscular but not as much as him but still Tadao was quite ripped. What drew Sajin attention was Tadao's dick it is a big one 8 inches long with a bit of thickness to it.**

**The captain lean towards Tadao cock, open his mouth and took inside of mouth and sucking it. This cause Tadao to lean back moaning enjoying his cock in Komamura's mouth instinct ling thrusting his hips "S-Sajin" Tadao moan and Sajin reply with his own moan. This continues until Tadao released his seed in Sajin's mouth. The captain swallowed Tadao's semen, and then removed his mouth from Tadao's cock. Sajin responded "now for the main event." he said, Tadao nodded and like Sajin Tadao reach for Sajin's fundoshi and removed from the captain leaving Sajin naked as the day he was born. Sajin's body is all things consider huge in everyway, he had the built of a professional bodybuilder pure muscle everywhere on his body. The captain's cock was no except it has an impressive 9 inches length and around an inch thickness with a thick vein on it, and balls the size of golf balls.**

**Sajin then grab Tadao's hips guiding him to turn around him and having his anus exposed. He places two fingers in his mouth making they were completely covered in saliva. Sajin places his saliva cover fingers in Tadao's anus causing Tadao to gasp of having fingers in him preparing him for what's coming next. Once Sajin was sure that Tadao was ready for his entry, he place him on his back so they look at each other face to face for their first time with each other. Sajin started slowly and pushes the tip in first and slowly pushes the rest of his member in Tadao, causes only a bit of uncomforted as well as pleasure.**

**Sajin pulls his member back to the tip and thrust back in. with each thrust he thrust faster and harder until he was going at a rate that would leave Tadao a very sore but happy werewolf after would. Tadao moaned "ah- ah faster sajin. faster!" He cried out. They continued this for a until Sajin wanted to finish this in doggy-style.**

** As Tadao was in position with Sajin on his knees thrusting in Tadao with speed and force similar to his animal counter "I-I going to cum!" Sajin exclaimed "then cum in me!" Tadao cried out. Sajin then released his seed in Tadao as he cummed he responded to his more like animal instinct and bite Tadao on the neck as he continues thrusting in Tadao. The bite actually causes Tadao to cum, releasing his semen on Sajin's futon.**

**As both came out of their sexual high both were tired from the sexual intercourse, so the went downstairs completely naked and went into the hot spring to relax and clean themselves. As they were enjoying the hot spring Tadao saw sajin cock harden again, he looked at sajin and he had grin his face. He leaned towards Tadao and kissed him. After that they filled night with howls and moans that night with wild like passion, to express their feelings for each other. When morning came Tadao was not only sore but a very happy werewolf to not only convey his feeling for the canine captain but also Sajin had feelings for too. And so that's was the first a very beautiful relationship of werewolves from two different worlds.**

**THE END**


End file.
